The Warriors Reference Book
by Silver-Thirteen
Summary: Contains a list of plausible names, rules for naming warriors, and later on other useful snippets for the inexperienced Warriors author. Keep your reviews censored.
1. Naming Rules and Names AtoC

_Author's Note- This is just an alphabetically organized list of good names that follow the rules of warrior naming, see below. Oh, and I have read the w\Warrior's Fandom, good job with that but this is allowed, because I'm doing this completely on my own with no interactive reviews and I'm expressing my imagination. Though, technically it's a list, I'd still like to consider this a reference book at least. Please note that only the chapters are alphabetical._

Rules of Warrior Naming

Warrior names should not come from words Warriors do not know. Examples: **Sagewalk.** **Sagestaff**. **Flag**foot. One**finger.** The offenders are in bold. Another thing under this subject is, don't name them Coral or anything similar to it. They don't even know what an ocean is, let alone about its inhabitants.

Warrior names should have meaning to the warrior. They should not be insulting either, use common since.

Example: Imagine you're a warrior cat, why in Earth's name would you name your child Splashkit, or Dumbkit, etc.

Names like Lifekit and Deathkit, star, w/e should also be avoided. Why? Because there's no reason for a cat to name its kit Death. There may be a reason behind Life, so you can use it. It sounds too fruity for me. Dream shouldn't be a forname either, same principle as Deat.

Not too critical on this one. Names shouldn't contradict the clan. In most instances, the name will relate to the clan somehow. Example: Stormfur. Mistyfoot. Both of these are **River**clan cats, and their names have to do with water.

There shouldn't be double names, similar principle to double negatives. Don't name your cat something like BlackNight, or worse, Blackblack. Don't name them something like Blackwhite, Blacksun, etc. either.

Use common sense. Don't name your cat Beststrike, etc. Also, don't name them after emotions, because that contradicts rule 2. Even if the feeling describes them, the Queen would not know they'd turn out like that. For obvious reasons, a warrior cat should not have either the forname cat, or the surname cat.

_Now, to end my rant and begin. First names will be listed with a selection of decent surnames behind them. If anyone cares my favorite surname will be in bold. I don't pick favorite first names. Feel free to judge these names as you see fit, but do not get onto me if you've used it before, because claiming ownership of a name is childish in my view and I will simply ignore you. After all, it'd be stupid to say, "Only I get to name my kids John because that's my name I came up with!"_

**Chapter One. A-C**

**A**

Ash-kit, fur, paw, pelt, nose, tail, **claw, **star.

Apple, us it if you want but I personally dislike this name. If you can make it fit your cat, congratulations.

**B**

Birch- kit, fur, paw, **fall**, pelt, star.

Blue- kit, fur, paw, **whisker**, star, pelt, claw, nose, tail.

Black- kit, fur, paw, whisker, step, pelt, claw, **tail**, stripe, star.

Berry- kit, paw, **claw**, nose, fur, star.

Bone, not one of my favorites but it fits with the rules,- **claw**, fur, pelt, tail, ear, paw, star, kit.

Bark- kit, paw, claw, pelt, nose, tail, star, **fur**.

Bright- kit, paw, claw, pelt, nose, tail, star, fur, heart, stripe, whisker.

**C**

Crow- kit, paw, star, feather, **talon**, tail, fur.

Cloud-kit, paw, fur, **pelt**, tail.

Cherry- kit, paw, fur, tail, whisker.

-**End of chapter 1-**


	2. Names DtoH

**Chapter 2- D-H**

**As of 2:23 PM, USA/Canada Mountain Time. No reviews to respond to.**

**D**

Dawn- kit, paw, fur, star, **pelt**, tail, whisker.

Dusk- pelt, fur, kit, paw, star, tail, **claw**, heart, sight.

Dust- pelt, fur, kit, paw, star, whisker, heart, sight, claw, **tail**, ear.

**E**

Elm- kit, paw, **fur**, tail, star.

**F**

Feather- kit, paw, storm, heart, pelt, fur, step, **whisker**, star, tail, stripe.

Flame- kit, paw, storm, pelt, whisker, tail, **stripe**, claw, star.

Fire- kit, paw, storm, pelt, tail, stripe, heart, star, tail, **claw**.

Fast- kit, **step**, storm, paw, tail, stripe, heart, star. This is an exception because it can be used to describe a kit at birth.

**G**

Grass- kit, paw, tail, **stripe**, heart, star, claw, fur, pelt.

Gale, Another exception because similar names have been used by respected authors- kit, paw, wing, wind, stripe, star.

**H**

Heather- kit, paw, tail, stripe, heart, star, fur, pelt.

Holly- kit, paw, stripe, star, fur, pelt, claw.


	3. Names ItoM

**Chapter 3, I-M**

**Thanks for the review and advice Scribbles 'n' Words. Its just that I'm trying to set an example and not break my own rules. Good thing I have a copy of Dark River in my lap right now, heh. **

**Also, the idea is with a diversity of fornames, though each one has a decent list of possibilities so I don't think diversity should be much of a problem.**

**Very useful for looking up surnames. Unfortunately, I can only think of a single warrior forname that starts with I...**

**I**

Ice-kit, paw, star, pelt, fur, claw, stripe, step, foot, **whisker**, cloud, fall, bird, leg.

**J**

Jay-kit, paw, star, pelt, fur, claw, stripe, step, **wing**, whisker, cloud, fall, tail, heart.

Juniper- kit, paw, star, pelt, fur, claw, stripe, wing, ear, heart.

**K**

**Hmm, can't think of any.**

**L**

Lost, though we all hate the name I'm sure-kit, paw, star, claw, face, ear, tail, stripe, heart, leg.

Leaf- kit, paw, pelt, fur, step, fall, pool, stream, cloud.

**M**

Moth-kit, paw, wing, star, pelt, leg, step, flight.

Moon- kit, paw, wing, star, cloud, pelt, step, gaze, claw.

Maple- kit, paw, star, pelt, claw,leaf, stream, step.

Morning-kit, paw, star, pelt, glory, excuse the pun, flower, leaf, stream.


End file.
